GoGo's Weakness
by Empoleon66
Summary: (Fluff) GoGo accidentally reveals that she's ticklish to Honey. And Honey starts to exploit that weakness...


It was nighttime in San Fransokyo. After a long day of fighting crime, GoGo Tomago was exhausted. So, her friend Honey Lemon decided to give her a foot massage.

"Now, just relax and I'll make you feel all relaxed and better," Honey assured her shorter friend.  
"Mmm...thank you..." a rather exhausted GoGo lazily murmured.

Honey slid GoGo's socks off, cracked her knuckles, and got to work. A minute later, the blonde's fingers accidentally dug too deep.

"Hehhehheh."  
"Are you ok, GoGo?"  
"Yea...I'm a bit ticklish..."

GoGo's eyes suddenly widened. She turned to her friend, who was now sporting a grin Cheshire Cat would be jealous of.

"Woah, woah!" GoGo exclaimed, trying to cover her hide. "I didn't mean that. I'm just-"  
"Oooooooooooh," the blonde squealed. "Is the almighty tough-as-nails GoGo Tomago ticklish?"  
"No! That's ridiculous! I-uh-you just-"  
"Ooooooooh, I think I just found your weakness!"  
"I...uh...look at the time! I think I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning!"

With that, the shorter girl scrambled into bed with her amused friend looking on.

oOo

This incident wasn't mentioned at all the next day, much to the mechanical engineer's relief. However, the day after was a bit different...

The two roommates had just returned from a team meeting. Both were kind of tired and definitely hungry.

"GoGo, make us dinner," Honey groaned.  
"I made us dinner yesterday. It's your turn."

The chemist frowned before getting an idea. Sneaking up behind her friend, Honey wrapped her arms around GoGo to keep her still and dug her fingers into GoGo's sides.

"Make...us...dinner," Honey softly whispered into her friend's ear.

GoGo bit down on her lip hard, trying not to let any laughter slip out. But when Honey's fingers started to wander towards the armpits, GoGo cracked up.

"Teeheehee...ok! You win, you jerk!" GoGo exclaimed.

Honey released her friend from her grip and pointed towards the kitchen, wiggling her fingers when GoGo didn't move fast enough.

oOo

Several days later, it was Saturday. The two were laying in bed, feeling incredibly lazy.

"GoGo, make us pancakes," the chemist sluggishly ordered.  
"Make them yourself," the mechanical engineer ordered in the same tone.

Like a snake, Honey slid out of bed and stalked towards her prey. Realizing what was about to happen, GoGo covered her upper body with her blanket, making sure her body was safe from her friend's probing fingers. Unfortunately, she realized that her bare feet were still exposed. She was able to retract her right foot in time, but her left foot was grabbed and was placed in an armlock before it too could retract.

"Make us pancakes!" Honey ordered with a grin as her knuckles rubbed GoGo's foot up and down.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA-YOU'RE IN-HAHAHAH-SANE!"  
"An insane girl who wants pancakes," the blonde corrected. "Now make them!"  
"OK! OK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As GoGo dragged herself out of bed, she looked towards her friend, who gave her fingers another wiggle as she crawled back into bed. With that, GoGo decided that she'd had enough. She needed to end this tickling thing before it went on any longer.

oOo

That night, Honey was sleeping like a log while snoring as if she was in the middle of sawing one. GoGo, meanwhile, was wide awake.

Sliding out of bed, the mechanical engineer made sure not to step on any creaky floor board. Making her way to Honey's bed, she, using the moonlight peering through the blinds, could make out that her entire body was covered by the blanket except for, conveniently enough, her feet. It was time for some payback. GoGo plunged her fingers into her friend's feet...

...only to be stopped before she could reach the skin by a sticky substance. Panicking, GoGo tried to pull her fingers out, only to realize her fingers were stuck.

"A-ha! Gotcha, GoGo!" Honey exclaimed as she suddenly threw the blanket back, revealing her slumber to be nothing but an act.

"Honey! What did you do?!" the short girl exclaimed, now trying to use the bed as leverage to get her fingers unstuck.  
"I knew you'd try to get revenge on me for my tickling. So, I coated my feet in slime that'd keep you sticking around for me to catch you in the act! Just to let you know that I'm one step ahead of you, of course."

GoGo sighed. "So...how long am I stuck like this for?"

Honey checked her phone's clock. "For the next, like, five hours."  
"So...we're stuck like this for the next five hours?"  
"Uh...yea..."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Honey spoke out. "Yea...I probably should've thought it through more..."


End file.
